


Descendents of False Gods

by Aaronna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Mentions/descriptions of death, Salem brought it on herself, Salem is a bad mother, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Spoilers: v06e03 The Lost Fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: Salem and Ozma's daughter survived her mother's attack and started the beginning of Salem's downfall.





	Descendents of False Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Written on and posted from my phone. Also, I am very new to the RWBY fandom, just so you know.

She didn't know why her daddy had tried to leave with her and her older sisters that night or why her parents were fighting. Their father was trying to protect them, but mummy was too angry to care. That was why her sisters were gone.

They had been hit by spells and their bodies buried under the rubble. But she was untouched. Magic and rocks just passed right through her.

Her silver eyes were brimmed with unshed tears and she watched her mother explode, destroying herself and their home. As her father painfully pulled himself across the broken floor, her mother regenerate from a glowing puddle.

She saw her doggy smoking on the ground and something shifted inside of her. As her father tried to speak to her mother, she looked at him just in time to see him die too. That was when her mind seemed to break and everything went white.

Salem's and Ozma's youngest daughter collapsed, but not before her power froze her mother's heart in stone. When the child woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place, but it felt safer than her old home. She had been found in the ruins of the gods’ dwelling and was thought to be the parting gift left behind when the gods moved on.

None knew the truth except her. She made up a story to explain what she was. She was 4 years old, but she was smart enough to lie. She said she was the love of the Gods in a physical form, but not in those words.

She grew up cherished by the people and lived a good life. She married and had children of her own. Her eldest son and her youngest daughter inherited her eyes, the others had their father's or her father's. Her baby boy had eyes of red, just like his grandmother.

Generations after generations of her descendants roamed Remnant, some were the legendary Silver-eyed warriors, others were simply farmers, some breed with Faunus, and a few family lines were the powerful soldiers with light hair and eyes the color of the sky. The descendents of the false gods were numerous upon the face of Remnant and they were destined to be the end of the Grimm Queen, the mother of their line.


End file.
